RA Plan
by Temari-Desert-Storm
Summary: The R.A. Plan, designed to restore Aura. Jyotaro Amagi believed with all of his mind that it would work, and that's exactly the price he had to pay...
1. Chapter 1

.-1-.

* * *

'The World', a popular MMORPG created and run by Cyber Connect Corporation (CC Corp. for short), was the most popular running program in the world. People for almost every country logged into the servers to experience the thrill the game provided. But not everything in the game was fun. Over the years, the game had heralded serious consequences which CC Corp had tried to deal with.

Project G.U. was one of the ways they tried to do that. In 2014, the Ultimate AI, Aura, had vanished. She was the creation of Harald Hoerwick, the designer of the game and its predecessor, fragment. As the Ultimate AI, she had reigned over 'The World' as something like a goddess. When she vanished, the majesty and glory of 'The World' began to fade.

Project G.U. was founded to bring her back. The brightest minds in the world were brought together to work on this project. They would bring about the Return of Aura. That was the plan. The R.A. Plan.

* * *

Jyotaro Amagi stared at his computer screen in mock disbelief. He was startled, to be sure, but his disgust overpowered it. The R.A. Plan, which he'd been working on for almost a year, threatened to fall down around his ears, but it wouldn't. He had foreseen something like this happening.

The readout on his monitor had a list of files, files that contained data vital to Project G.U. Each file contained the data of the Cursed Wave, programs that had once wreaked havoc within 'The World'. Project G.U. had spent merciless hours trying to procure them, and they had succeeded, only for something like this to happen.

One of the files was empty. Tarvos, the seventh Phase, was gone.

Amagi knew instantly who the culprit was. Only two people had access to the files, and he knew that he himself hadn't taken it. The only other person, the only person who could be responsible, was Jun Bansyoya. Bansyoya had been on the Project since the beginning, and the two men had worked diligently to resolve the problem, but recently, he had been voicing his concerns about the method they were using. Amagi had brushed him off.

"Is this your idea of a joke then, Bansyoya-san?" Amagi muttered to himself. "Do you want revenge on me?"

Without all Eight Phases, Bansyoya reasoned, the R.A. Plan could not go through. Amagi had been anticipating this, however, and had created a backup. A Dummy Morganna Factor. With it, the plan could continue. He would see to that.


	2. Chapter 2

.-2-.

* * *

The R.A. Plan began many years before Project G.U. was even a concept, back before Aura was born as the Ultimate AI. This was due in part to the existence of the Cursed Wave: eight programs that existed within the 'black box' of 'The World', created by Harald. When Aura was created, it was necessary for her to be born twice: once to awaken into 'The World' and once to be born again as a complete, ultimate AI. Her first birth was delayed by Morganna, her mother program. Morganna was a learning program, and it learned that its existence would no longer be necessary once Aura was fully awakened. It tried to halt the progress of Aura's growth using a player. However, the player realized Morganna's plan and caused Aura's first awakening.

This event led to the second part of the R.A. Plan. This use of the Cursed Wave led to the creation of the first coma victim, a player named Sora. He was quickly followed by others, but Sora was significant. He seemed to have formed a bond with one of the Phases, Skeith, 'The Terror of Death'. Project G.U. believed that they could use that fact to their advantage, but it was only upon realization of the importance of the third event that they could full form their plan.

The third event was the discovery of the sixth Phase, Macha, inside of a PC, a cat-like character named Mia. After the release and defeat of Macha, the character Mia returned. This proved that the Cursed Wave could be contained within a PC.

The power to control a Phase of the Cursed Wave, and a means in which to do so. Those were the two things that Project G.U. needed to complete their plan.

* * *

Amagi, beginning work on the Project at 19, had been thrilled. The chance to work with the program that the genius inventor, Harald Hoerwick, had created was the chance of a lifetime. When he had first started working on the project, he had become a close associate of Jun Bansyoya, and the two had led the project to their important conclusions: certain people could control the Phases of the Cursed Wave, but it could only be done using Epitaph-PCs, to which the Phases were attached. Together, the two of them had set out to track down the Phases, starting with their discovery of Magus 'The Propagation', the third Phase. Amagi had even extracted Macha from the Mia character on his own, gaining much praise from the other project members.

It was some time after this that Bansyoya began voicing his concerns. Originally, he explained, the power that brought about the second birth of Aura created an anti-existence, Cubia, that threatened to destroy the entire system of the net. Amagi had laughed off his concerns. He was certain that nothing like that would happen. The R.A. Plan was fool-proof. But Bansyoya hadn't shared his enthusiasm, and Amagi didn't have time to worry about something so trivial.

* * *

One of Amagi's inventions since joining G.U. was the creation of a candidate search program. He had wanted to use Sora's player as the user of Skeith's Epitaph-PC, but CC Corp. had lost contact with him after the incident. An unfortunate loss, but he could easily be replaced. Even while Amagi was warming up the Dummy Factor, the search program was already spitting out the name of the last candidate…


End file.
